


A Flower for Yasha

by DisasterMages



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: “Do you think she’ll like it?” Beau asks, bringing it closer and looking down at it still as she keeps Yasha’s name to herself. She’d made a point of not making a show of it when she’d left the house this morning, but she still wouldn’t put it past any of her friends not to follow her over, Jester and Nott especially.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	A Flower for Yasha

Beauregard holds the pot at arm’s length as she looks at the flower in front of her, the florist watching her expectantly as she turns the plant over carefully with hands not quite used to being so gentle. “Do you think she’ll like it?” Beau asks, bringing it closer and looking down at it still as she keeps Yasha’s name to herself. She’d made a point of not making a show of it when she’d left the house this morning, but she still wouldn’t put it past any of her friends not to follow her over, Jester and Nott especially.

“You said she likes wildflowers, yes?” The shopkeeper asks, her mouth unsmiling and her hands clasped behind her back. Beau nods, knowing that Yasha liked most flowers, wild or otherwise, but the elven woman is continuing, taking half a step closer to Beauregard and the flower. “It’s similar and simple enough to care for, so long as no one is actively trying to kill it. Water it, feed it, repot it if it grows too large for this pot, nothing beyond your skill set, I’m sure.” Beau bites her tongue, swallowing down the words that might’ve gotten her kicked out without a flower for Yasha.

“How much?” Beau asks instead, her thumbs moving over the grooves of the pot, holding it much tighter now. The shopkeeper looks as though she’s considering, looking between Beau’s eyes and the flower itself.

“Five silver, I was quite rushed finding it for you.” Beauregard balks at the price, but tries not to let it show as her thumb sinks into the damp soil easily. She wants to kick herself for not bringing Caduceus with her, he might’ve known enough to talk down the price, but he’s not here and Beau swallows down her protests.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Keeping the plant in one hand, Beauregard pulls five silver out of her pocket and puts it in the hand of the shopkeeper with one last sharp look before she turns and leaves, carrying the flower as carefully as she can out of the flower shop.

The vibrant red of the flower is impossible to hide as Beau walks down the street, both hands around the pot as she works out what she’s going to say when she gets home. If she knew for sure Yasha wasn’t home, she could just leave it in her room for her to find later, but then she wouldn’t get to see the look on her face and that was kind of the point of this whole thing, wasn’t it? Which it wasn’t like she could just hand Yasha the flower and just walk away either.

Beauregard stops for a second and breathes out slowly, it would be fine, she’d give Yasha the flower in front of everyone if she had to, she couldn’t make a whole tree for everyone like Caduceus, but she was trying to do a nice thing, right?

She pulls the pot closer to her chest as she starts walking again, eyes darting between straight ahead of her and down at the flower in her hands, trying to be as careful as possible to keep the pot and the flower from breaking before she got home, but the house comes into view before Beauregard is ready to see it, nerves building up in her stomach and making her slow down for half a second before she’s picking up the pace again and walking through the front door.

“Yasha! Hey, Yasha!” Beau calls as she kicks the door closed behind her, determined not to care if the rest of the house hears her calling out for her. Looking through the doorways, Beau can see Jester and Nott leaning out of another doorway and jolt back in and Beau feels heat spread across her cheeks when she hears someone coming down the stairs behind her. 

“Beau?” Yasha asks, coming to stand behind her as confusion passes over her face like a storm cloud. “Did you need something?” Beau takes a deep breath before she turns around, trying to coax the color out of her cheeks before Yasha gets a chance to see it.

“I, uh, I got something for you while I was out.” Beau holds out the flower with both hands, glancing between Yasha’s face and the floor, her grip tighter than she realizes as Yasha reaches for it.

Letting go of it reluctantly, Beau swallows and makes herself look at Yasha, the color returning to her cheeks almost immediately when she sees how Yasha’s looking at the flower, a calm, nearly enraptured smile on her face as she holds it in her hands.

“Thank you, Beau,” Yasha says after a few seconds of silence, still not looking at Beau as she turns her flower in her hands, “where did you find this? It’s wonderful.” Her breath going still in her chest, Beau watches as Yasha lowers her face to the flower to smell it, her smile doing funny things to Beau’s stomach.

“Essek told me about a flower shop that’s down the street from his house.” Beau lies lightly, knowing that she’d gone looking and had only asked Essek as a last resort when she hadn’t found any on her own. Her words feel heavy and slow in her mouth as she points behind her, as though the flower shop had opened up just across the street. 

Yasha nods, though Beau doubts she’s listening to everything she’s saying, tracing over small petals with a delicate finger instead. “You’ll have to bring me with you the next time you go.” Yasha says, glancing up at Beau from her flower, her eyes turning soft and fond as they make Beau’s mouth go dry.

“We can do that.” Beau says quickly, rubbing the back of her neck and clearing her throat and looking away again. She could still feel her cheeks burning and she could only hope Yasha hadn’t noticed, but then there’s one of Yasha’s hands on her shoulder and there’s no more avoiding her eyes.

“Thank you again, Beau, I really really like this.” For just a moment, Beau’s mouth hangs open and then she’s reaching up and putting her hand on Yasha’s wrist and squeezing it. There are words clinging to the inside of her throat, but Beau can’t make them come up before Yasha’s taking her hand off her shoulder and putting it back on the pot. “I think I’m going to put this in my room now.” Beau can only nod as Yasha turns and starts towards the staircase again, Beau follows behind, but stops at the bottom step, her hand holding onto the bannister tightly as she watches Yasha climb higher and higher.

She only makes it halfway up before she turns and looks over her shoulder at Beau, a smile still on her face as she runs her thumb over the stem of the flower before she disappears into her own room.

When Yasha is gone, Beau lets her forehead thump against the bannister, the heat finally draining from her face as she starts to breathe normally again.


End file.
